Hunters with a Badge
by Ladysunshine6
Summary: AU: Dean and Sam Winchester are detectives that put their hunting knowledge to use. When Sam gets hurt in the line of duty, a paramedic and her partner try everything they can to save him. She is there for Dean, but what happens when it goes further than they expected? Who will she choose? Rated M for smut scenes, language, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Ladysunshine6 here. I'm starting a new story that is in today's time where our beloved Sam and Dean Winchester are detectives hunting legit and elegit. I want to dedicate this to all of our policemen, firefighters, and EMT's for everything that they do to keep everyone safe. It's like the show; saving people, hunting things, the family business.**

 **I do not own the characters from Supernatural or anything that is in relation to the show such as season storylines, quotes, etc.: It belongs to the great Eric Kripke. The OC is all mine as well as the story concept.**

 **Bobby's family quote is from Season 3 Episode 16 'No Rest for the Wicked'.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

Sammy and I have been on the job for a long time. Night shifts suck but at least it keeps a roof over our head.

But being a detective at night we see things that go bump in the night.

And then you meet people that are the angels watching over ones that the night has harmed. If it weren't for a couple of saviors, my little brother wouldn't be here with me. You see, cops, paramedics, and firefighters; we are a family. And my Captain Singer said when we first got promoted as detectives 'family don't end in blood'.

I met a woman who is like an angel; her and her ride along partner. She is stubborn, I've never met her before until the night my brother almost died. I've heard she is a tough one, but she is my angel. And more lives are saved because of her.

My brother's attempted murder has to be involved with something bigger; that what we all are trying to figure out.

This is our story of justice, family, love, and more for us keeping each other safe.

* * *

 **A/N: So everybody, what do you think? Hit or miss? I hope I will do this story justice. The SPNFamily is all family and I love that this fandom is respectful of others. Please everyone, read and review this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two reviews already this is amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Throughout this story you will see some fan favorites return.**

 **Copyright: I do not own any characters or plot subjects used from the show Supernatural; They all belong to Eric Kripke. Anything AU and OC's belong to me.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

My brother and I have been in this line of business for a long time. I saw my mom killed right in front of me and Sam, he was a baby at the time. When I was growing up and understanding what my dad does for a living, I knew it was a message for my dad. He was so hellbent on finding her killer, and it got him killed because he was on the right track of what he was about to uncover.

My brother wanted to be a lawyer, but a young woman he knew got killed and switched his leather briefcase to a bright shiny shield. We have been partners for a while, and our reputations precede us. We solved more cases than others because they couldn't solve the answer to the game Clue if their lives depended on it. Plus, Sam was always the smart one in the family. I know they would be proud of him wherever they are.

We were just about to finish our shift when "Winchesters! My office now."

Sam and I looked at one another and it was the captain. So we walked over there, "What's up?"

Sam smacked me on the arm, "You wanted to see us, sir?"

"Yeah you idjits," he said, "why do you think I called you in here?"

"What do you need captain?"

"I've been getting reports from other cops in the precinct that you believe that demons are the ones causing all of your problems on the cases."

"Look cap," I started off, "we performed an exorcism..."

"Will you shut up, boy and let me talk." I kept my mouth shut. The captain is like a second father to us, and he taught us things our dad didn't know about. "I believe in the crazy supernatural mumbo jumbo, but please don't tell those damn stories to the other cops just to beat their stories. You two know better than that."

"It was mostly Dean, sir." Sam admitted.

"I don't care." he said, "and one more thing. I saw Charlie from IT today and saw your daddy's last case file on her table."

 _Busted_ , I thought.

"You are trying to reopen the case, aren't you?"

"Don't make a deal about it, Bobby."

"As long as you are on the clock, which you still are by the way you idjit, you will call me captain." He corrected me, "I thought I told you to leave it alone."

"What happened to our dad doesn't make any sense."

"For the last time, drop it." He warned me, "Now get the hell out of my office."

Sam and I looked at each other and left his office.

* * *

We clocked out, and there was my beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala just waiting for me.

"Oh baby, have I missed you all day." I said as I was getting in the car.

"Dude," Sam said disgusted, "don't talk to the car like that before we eat."

"I'll talk to my car the way I want; just like I pick the music."

I started the engine and we drove down the quiet street. It stinks that Bobby had to find out about me trying to reopen my dad's case, but something about it didn't make any sense. I was hoping Charlie would have an answer, but we were called away to a case.

We finally pulled up the diner down the road, and we ordered our usual; bacon cheeseburger for me, and rabbit food for Sam. We ate in silence, which is typical for us; especially if we got busted on something.

"Dean, why did you convince me to reopen dad's case?"

"He was onto somethin', Sam," I answered back, sticking a fry in my mouth, "I know we got the son of a bitch that killed him, but now I feel like there is more to this. Like who hired him? Why they killed dad? You get my meaning?"

Sam nodded, "Of course I do, but think of it this way: after we got dad's killer, you left for a relieve of duty in a year to serve our country, you were MIA, and you showed up out of the blue four months later."

"And I told you why I can't talk about it."

He let out a sigh, reached for his wallet and paid for his food. He looked out the window and I saw his face change, like something was wrong.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He got up and headed toward the door, "I'll meet you home."

I haven't paid my part of the bill, and he just partially storms out. By the time I paid for my food and reached the front door, Sam was across the street heading to the alley. I looked both ways before running to his pace, and then I saw him draw his gun and it looked like he was breaking up a mugging. The asshat held the poor woman at gunpoint. I guess he saw a girl that didn't want to be followed and he wanted to stop it before it went further.

I was about to pull my gun out when someone turned me around, and whacked me in the head. It was the other mugger and I threw a few punches at him until I saw him grab something. And the next thing I knew, I was on the ground with my head spinning and my ears ringing.

I could hear a couple of loud sounds I knew were gunshots, and I saw Sam hit the ground. My little brother shot, I could feel my blood boiling and I reacted by reaching for my gun next to me. I aimed it at the perp, but I didn't want to risk hitting the hostage.

I fired a shot at him and he was down, and so was the girl. I gathered what strength I had, and I rushed towards her.

"You alright, miss?"

When she looked up, I saw that her eyes were now black; she was demon.

"Too late to save Sammy now." She said.

I tackled her to the ground. "Exorcizamos te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas,..." Black smoke exited out of her as howls from her measuit. As soon as the demon was expelled from her body, I rushed to my brother.

"Sam, SAMMY!" He was going in and out of consciousness, and I pulled my phone out. I dialed 911 as I heard Sam gargling and spitting up blood. "THIS IS DET. DEAN WINCHESTER, WE HAVE A 10-00 OFFICER DOWN! I REPEAT OFFICER DOWN AT THE DINER NEAR THE SQUARE, SEND BACKUP ASAP!" I hung up, and grabbed my bandana from my pocket and applied pressure to his wounds as much as I could. I looked around to see if there were any witnesses, but there was none but the possessed woman. And I knew she was going to be of no help.

It's just the two of us, like its always have been. I don't even want to think about it if I lost him.

 _God please,_ I prayed, _don't take him from me. He's the only family I have left. Please let him make it._

* * *

 **A/N: So what did everybody think? I would love to hear what you all have to say about this story.**

 **So does anybody think the four months being MIA sound familiar for Dean?**

 **Please read and review. It would mean so much to me if y'all left a review.**

 **Please take a look at my sisfic, "Ain't Easy in the Big Easy".**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Please let me know what you think and review the story. The reviews make my day so much, and I want to make sure everyone is enjoying reading this.**

 **Copyright: I do not own anything or anyone from Supernatural; that belongs to Mr. Eric Kripke. I only own Megan, the paramedic.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

The sirens were here, and help was getting closer.

"Stay with me, Sam." I willed him, putting pressure on the wounds "you hear me?" I could hear my voice break, but I couldn't in front of Sam.

I heard a slam of a door and I saw two people running from the distance with bags in hand and a stretcher; our EMTs.

"I'm Detective Winchester, and this is my brother Sam."

The female paramedic was checking his vitals as she analyzed him. Her partner comes up next to me and stares at me with his blue eyes.

"Looks like I got two GSW's one on the upper right chest and the other in the lower left quadrant." She pulled a flashlight out and shining the light in his eyes." I was doing my best to push away the other medic so I could see. "His pupils are fixed. We need to leave now. Cas, need a hand here."

I saw her wrap a neck brace around him, as they placed a board underneath and strapped him down.

"On the count of three, Cas. One, two, three." They moved him to the stretcher, and the other medic grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up.

"I'm fine, dude." I pushed away. "Just help him."

"Detective, we are doing everything we can. Cas, you're driving, and you detective are staying in the back with me. Just stay awake until we get to the hospital. You may have a slight concussion."

They got Sam in the back of the ambulance, and she reached for her radio attached to her shoulder. "This is 3232. We are in route to hospital with the wounded officer and his brother. Wounded officer has two GSW's and the other a possible concussion."

 _"Copy that 3232. We'll be waiting for you."_

Then a loud beeping started to go off. I could see that pretty soon his heart was about to stop. Then the ambulance was halted to a stop.

"Cas, what the hell, why'd you stop? I thought we got a clear path!" She said.

Cas shouted back, "Looks like it's backed up."

Then the rapid beeping turned into a single-toned sound.

"SAM!" I shouted as my head was throbbing. I tried to stay awake as I saw the woman reach for little sheets and placing them on his chest.

She was gelling some defib paddles and rubbing it together. She charged it as my own heart was tightening up and my fear I almost showing on my face.

"Charging 360!" She shouted, "Clear!" and his body shot up and flopped back down.

No change.

"Again." she shouted. "Clear!"

His body was shocked again; nothing.

"Starting compressions! Cas, you need to drive faster!"

"We got clear passage! I'm steppin' on it."

She performed chest compressions on my kid brother.

"Come on, detective." She said as her breathing labored, and then she bent down and breathed for my brother. I never saw an EMT give mouth-to-mouth to anyone without the face masks, except in the movies.

I saw her partner turn his head and shouted, "Megan, use a mask!"

"There's no time for that." and she breathed in him again. She was bold for not using the mask. Hell, I would have done the same thing. Then, I saw her move again only this time to have a scalpel in her hand.

I grabbed her wrist, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Your brother is not getting air in his lungs." she said, as my grip loosened, "I need to cut his throat for air to get through since he's coughing up blood."

I let go of her wrist. This feeling was telling me she wanted to save Sam. I saw her cut a small whole on his throat and blood was pouring out of the small tube. As we slowed down, assuming we were here, the monitors still went off and she started compressions again as she was above him instead of on the side.

The back doors opened, "Cas, pull us out and bag him!" as she pushed down on his chest. "breathe dammit."

They wheeled him inside as fast as they could as I was trying to keep up. But the images of my brother dying in front of me was weighing me down and I couldn't keep up. He was not supposed to die, not like this. He can't die, not while I'm still kicking. I got back from overseas and I'm not losing him.

I looked in the different rooms to see where they took him. I found the room, but they still look like they are trying to resuscitate him. I couldn't stand more of this, and my legs were about to give out when someone took hold of me. The blue eyed guy she was with, Cas, I think it was.

"Megan, nurse!" he yelled. Megan, the girl that tried to save Sam was in front of me with her hands on my face.

"Detective, everything will be fine," she assured me, "just stay awake."

 _Sorry toots_ , I thought, _if my brother goes, I go_. And darkness engulfed me.

* * *

I woke up, and I saw a light flashing in front of my eyes. And I saw behind the nurse the paramedic, Megan I think.

"Hey now you can't go to sleep when I tell you to stay awake, you're gonna give me a bad rep if you do shit like that."

I smiled, but then I realized I forgot something, "Where's Sam?"

She pulled the curtain back, and there he was: my giant little brother in a bed next to me with a tube coming out of his mouth. I looked up at the ceiling.

"The surgery went well, but he lost a lot of blood. The doctor said that he should be fine in a day or two. The breathing machine is just to remind his body of what to do. It just a precaution."

"I almost lost him last night." I said, being reminded of those images.

"I know. I'm glad both of you are okay." She said writing something on the white board; her name and phone number. "Name's Megan by the way."

She came over to extend her hand to me, and I shook it. "I'm Dean. Nice to officially meet you." I took her hand in both of mine. "Again, thank you. For saving my little brothers life." She grabbed my hands and I felt something, something that I've never felt before; not even when I was with Lisa.

"So Megan," I said, "what the number for?"

"For follow up."

A knock on the door was heard, and Cas showed up.

"Megan," he started, "Uriel wants to see you."

"Well; let me know how Sam's doing?"

And just like that, she walked out of the room. I want to see her again, but my brother may want to take her out because she saved his life. I hope someone is taking care of her like she takes care of everyone.

* * *

Megan's POV

"But sir,..."

"Don't 'but sir' me?" Uriel said. This man was tall and built and had very rich dark skin, but sometimes he scares the crap out of the newbies. But this guy don't scare me. "You are always supposed to use the face mask to prevent harm to yourself and the patient. This was a detective, and you could have killed him."

"But I didn't." I stood up for myself.

"It's bad enough you saved Winchesters, I do not want their influence on the rules to wash all over you."

"I've heard that they are heroes. And you know boss, we are all heroes as long as we save lives. And that's just what I did, and I'm not sorry." I left him in his office in silence. I got him to shut up, and now it's time for me to enjoy the win; a life saved, the end of a stressful shift, and a day off.

* * *

 **A/N: well what does everyone think of Megan? I would love to hear what you all have to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any character from Supernatural. That belongs to Kripke. Megan belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

I left Uriel's office in a huff. I knew what I did was against protocol, but I saved a man's life; a Winchester.

It was the end of my shift, and I went into the locker room to change out of my uniform and I put on my gray cami and then my flannel shirt with tight blue jeans. I took my backpack out, and slammed my locker door shut. I was angry and satisfied at the same time. It was a rough night because not only is it being a paramedic on a night shift, but I wanted to save one of our own. We are all family. Lately, people seem to forget the kindness of humanity. I'm glad Cas is part of my life. He has the heart of gold, and having work along side him is an honor.

As I turned around after closing the women's changing room, Cas was there. "Oh God Cas!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you."

And then something flooded over me. My breathing was shaky and my knees started to buckle. Then I started to cry as I could feel the weight of my body. It felt heavy, and I couldn't hold myself up more. All the adrenaline just died in me and I became a human; a sobbing weak human. I could feel Cas catching me and he guided me to the ground. His embrace was strong and comforting.

"It's alright, Megan." He whispered. I was crying for I don't know how long. I heard footsteps quicken toward us.

"Hey!" It sounded familiar, but I couldn't look up.

"Detective," Cas said, "now's not a good time. Can't you see she's had a long night?"

"Of course it was a long night," He said, "I was watching my brother dying in front of me."

"Please keep your voice down." He said, sternly. He held me tighter as everything was silent.

I broke away from Cas, "Gentlemen, I have to go." I wiped my eyes. "Detective, glad to see you and I'm glad your brother will pull through. I have to go and get some rest."

"Megan let me..." Cas started.

"I don't need a ride home, Castiel." I said, insisting that I was capable. "I'll be fine. I need to feel the cool air hit me. Again, have a nice day."

Detective Winchester looked at me with those green eyes of his, and he placed a gentle hand upon my shoulder. "I want to again thank you for saving my brother's life. I hope you didn't get into trouble or anything."

"I did. But I didn't care because I saved a man's life. A man who matters to someone." I protected myself. "I'm a medic that is more than happy to save a life. But I want to introduce myself to you officially." I extended my hand to him. "My name is Megan Rollins. And this is my EMT partner, Cas; short for Castiel."

"Detective Dean Winchester." He took my hand in his rough hands, and shook it. "Nice to meet you both. Maybe I'll see you around since I have your number for follow up on Sammy's board." Cas looked at me and I shook my head as if it was nothing.

"I'll be fine." I said, walking away. "I just need some sleep. Let me know how your brother is doing."

I couldn't take this anymore. Not only was I scorned for doing my job, but I was having this feeling in my chest. It wasn't heartburn, it was something more.

I walked among the people rushing to work. I rode my bike to work because I hated driving cars. When I was in high school, I was driving home from a football game with a friend. We got hit by a drunk driver, and my friend died at the scene. I knew I wanted to save a life in honor of my fallen friend. All I ever wanted to do was help people. After the accident, I've been seeing strange things. At first, I thought they were hallucinations from my injuries, but they weren't. My nightmares I feared of in childhood were alive and walking among us.

I started fighting demons and then I got injured. Castiel saw me, and he took care of me. Little did I know that my angel was the one who changed my ways of helping others; a safe way. The life of a paramedic.

The gentle breeze was blowing against my skin as I rode my bike down the block. As soon as I got to my apartment, I carried my bike inside and placed salt lines along the door rapidly.

I hung my jacket up, and got out of my uniform. I snuggled under my covers just in my undergarments, and then I saw the inside of my eyelids.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I was standing next to my brother as a nurse examining his eyes. Thirty minutes ago, he was breathing on his own, and they took the tube out of his mouth. It sickened me to hear him gag like that, but relived when I know he was going to be okay.

"You're going to be fine, Sammy," I assured him, patting his shoulder, "you're okay now."

He tried opening his mouth to talk, but I wouldn't allow him. They put an oxygen mask on him, and gave him more morphine as he was out like a light.

I let out a heavy sigh, and I wanted to thank Megan. Maybe I'll see her again, but not under bad circumstances. Plus, I had to focus on making sure Sam was okay and back on the job.

The next day, Bobby came by to see him. "How ya doin', son?" he said.

"I'm good, thanks." He said, groggily. "I'm actually happy to see you out of all the cops that came to visit me."

It's true. Sam had tons of cops visit him from the precinct. What I hope for is for Megan to stop by again to see him. I'm sure she wants to see that he's okay. From the way she talked, she sounded like a dedicated person.

"Do you remember anything about that night?" the captain asked.

Sam shook his head, "No, but there was this voice, a female's voice."

I smiled, "That would be Megan, the paramedic that saved your life." I pointed to the board, "She wants a follow up."

Sam looked at me annoyed, "Dude."

"Hey her words not mine." I admitted, "but seriously, call her. She was really worried about you since her suspension."

Bobby turned, "Suspended? By who?"

"I heard Cas, her partner, say Uriel."

Bobby's rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah," he said bluntly, "I know which unit you are talking about." I folded my arms and leaned towards him. I was intrigued with what kind of dirt he has. "Uriel doesn't really care about saving the lives of the people in this city. Megan has had a share of bumpy rides, but she cares for people. My guess is that she forgot a protocol, correct?" I nodded, "Yeah, she would bend the code, legally, just to save the life of one person. She reminds me of you boys."

I turned and saw Sam smile. He turned and reached for the phone. He looked on the board and dialed her number.

"Bobby, let's get some coffee." I pushed him out of the room.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I put the phone to my ear. I could hear the ringtone ring a few times, and then a sweet, but tired voice, "hello?"

"Hi, is this Megan?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Detective Sam Winchester," I introduced myself, "I just want to say 'thank you' for saving my life."

On the other line, I heard muffled cries. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"Me too. But you sound exhausted," I claimed, "I'll let you get rest. For what its worth, I'm glad it was you and not someone else helping me."

"Thank you, detective." He sniffed, "bye."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories like I do, but I've had a lot of things going on. So many changes, and it made my anxiety go through the roof. I wanted to come back better and stronger. As a writer, sometimes it hurts that not many people read or review as they usually do. But I know now that everybody has things to take care of.**

 **As for the season finale, man that was crazy! I can't wait for October to come around to see how they come back from that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Supernatural or anything from Supernatural. I own Megan Rollins.**

 **Please read and review. Your reviews really make my day.**

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

A couple of weeks of recovery, and some counseling sessions required by the department did the trick to get me back to work.

I found out that the guys who shot me were possessed by demons. One got away, and the other Dean found and used Ruby's knife I stole from her a while back.

As soon as I got to into the precinct, a thunder of applause rang through the room. I was overwhelmed at the welcoming. I turned to Dean and saw that he was smiling and cheering on with them. Bobby came out of his office, and stared at me proudly. Charlie rushed towards me, and gave me the biggest hug as I grunted with the tenderness of the wounds.

"Sorry Sam." Charlie let go, and gave me an apologetic look. "I'm just happy that your here and not in the ground. I don't like funerals."

"Who doesn't like funerals, Charlie?" Dean said, taking his coat off. "Just glad its not a police funeral because you got to dress up in the pretty cop uniform, and it's not my style."

"You don't want to honor me with your officer's best?" I asked.

Dean looked at the ground, "So you gonna call her?"

"Her?" Charlie asked with big eyes, "who her?"

"It's nobody Charlie." I waved it off. Then I saw Charlie sit in the chair next to my desk. The pouty face she made was kinda funny, but annoying. I knew that she wouldn't give up. "Okay fine. Her name is Megan Rollins, and she's the paramedic that saved me."'

"Is she hot?" She asked, interested.

Before I could answer, Dean answered, "oh yeah. Especially when she took control." I could see him grinning while whistling, "she can give me CPR anytime."

"Guys enough!" I said. They are driving me crazy. "Let's get this out of the way. I called her and thanked her, but she was not in the right place at that time."

"Will she be awarded?" Charlie asked.

I looked down, "No, she got suspended for not following a protocol. She didn't use a face mask to get me to breathe again."

I saw that Dean wasn't too happy about that either. I saw that he knew something. "What?"

"I saw her and her paramedic partner, and she was heading out when she collapsed crying. I was trying to help, but her friend, Castiel, told me to leave her be. I knew that she'd been through hell."

Charlie and I looked at each other with worry. "Dean, did you want me to look up more data on your dad's case?"

"Whatever you can find kiddo." he said. And then she got up from the chair and left.

Dean turned his head around to see if anyone was looking at us. "You had me worried that night. You know better than to run off like that without me."

"Dean," I started, "I heard and saw something suspicious. I wanted it to stop."

"Yeah and it turned out to be demons playing you. One almost took your life away. I'm just glad Megan was there."

"Why because she was hot in her uniform?" I asked, chuckling.

"No because she saved your life! You were dying, and she was the only one that could help you at the time. I wanted to help but I couldn't because I hit my head, and she didn't need to worry about me too. She was focused, and if anything happened to you,..."

"Okay Dean," I shushed him. "I get it I do."

I heard a ping, and looked down at my phone: _prescription ready at your pharmacy._

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Bobby is just reminding me to see the counselor as soon as I can about what happened."

"Oh."

I heard a commotion coming from the entrance of the office.

"Sir, you cannot come in here like that."

"I am with the press! I have to speak with Detective Winchester."

"Which one?" Dean shouted. Then appeared a skinny short guy with brown curly hair and scruffy facial hair appear.

"Hi there," he greeted us, "Carver Edland, I'm with the Daily Times. I want to speak to the detective who was shot."

I leaned forward, "That was me; Detective Sam Winchester." I shook his hand, "but I'm afraid you won't have much of a story. I barely remember that night. I'm afraid all I can tell you is that I heard a distressed cry, and I followed the sound. I saw a woman getting attacked by a man, and the rest was a blur."

I looked at him writing what I was saying down on a small notepad. "I thought your name was Chuck Shurley." That got him to stop writing and look up at me.

"People take me seriously when someone's named Carver Edlund. Chuck sounds like a booze drinking, porn watching name.

"Do you?" Dean asked.

I looked at my brother awkwardly, "Dude not now." Dean surrendered, and started typing on his computer. "But my brother said that I was saved by a medic."

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "Interesting. Dean, what do you remember about that night?"

"I don't want to talk about it, not right now." He said, in a low tone.

I reached for my phone, "But you can call her, here's her number." I found the number and showed it to Chuck. "She can tell you things from her point of view."

"I'll do just that," he said jotting down her number. "Thank you, gentlemen. My story will be a masterpiece."

I saw Chuck leave the station, and then I encountered Dean's stern face. "What's the frown for?"

"You have a reporter a girl's phone number?" He asked. "I told you she's exhausted. It's bad enough she got crap from her boss, and now she's goona get ambushed by the press; which could get her into more trouble!"

"Oh dammit!" I realized. "I just thought the city should know that she's one of the city's finest if she doesn't get rewarded, she needs some recognition."

"Sam," He started, "you have a good heart and it was in the right place, man. But this wasn't that moment."

I nodded in shame because I knew it was wrong to do that, and I hate to see what will happen next. I looked down at my phone with the previous text I got: MEDS READY: MEET ME IN 10.

"I'm gonna take a walk."

"Sam, you just clocked in."

"I need to clear my head."

* * *

Walking out in broad daylight with a gentle breezing passing by was just what I needed. I was glad to see another day because people in our line of work, we don't know what to expect, or when we would see another day. That the main rule is to make it through the day alive. The reason is because I want to serve the public, of course there are some cases we can't explain. But we are heroes. I'm proud to be what kind of man I've become, and it's all thanks to Dean.

I saw a dark alley way, and I had my gun in my hands ready to defend for myself. And then I heard a voice.

"Here are your painkillers." A female voice said, and then I saw a short brunette woman come from the shadows.

"Ruby." I said. "I thought we put you away for selling non prescripted drugs to high school kids; we put you away."

"I got connections," she said with a coy smile, showing me the bottle of pills. "I know you need these."

"I'm not taking anything from you. Whatever you slipped me the last time, I wasn't myself and it accidentally let a dangerous homicidal maniac out."

Ruby came closer to me, "oh but Sam. I heard about what happened to you," and she showed be her black eyes. She opened the bottle and red gel capsules poured out, "It's the latest trend since crystal meth; I call it demon blood."

"Get lost," I threatened her, throwing the capsules into the mud pile next to me. "or my brother and I won't let you get off easy like the last time."

"Yes sir." She said, saluting me sassy.

I turned the other way, and walked back to the precinct. I had to let Dean know she's out.

* * *

"Ruby?!" Shouted Dean.

"I didn't take anything from her. She gave me pills they calling 'demon blood', and I'm worried she's gonna try and sell these to those high school kids again."

"We need to contact Gabriel to let him know she's out. After all, he's the lawyer that put her in jail and stopped her little operation."

"You called?" A snarky voice said. A man with a stylish suit, and slick hair waked up to us. In his hand was a red sucker. "Hey there big boys?"

"Gabriel." I greeted. "I guess you heard all of that?"

"You bet your ass I heard that." He took a lick of his sucker, and said. "I thought we put that bitch away for good. It's bad enough that there were many young deaths because of her, now there might be more because she's out."

"Well we may have a lead. I got a weird text, it's from a burner." I showed him the text, and I was able to get a pill from the bottle and showed him. "This is the latest from her collection."

He took the red pill, and he said, "I'll have one of my boys, or is that geek of yours still busy."

"You are not giving her that to analyze!" Dean said protectively.

Gabriel smiled at us as he had his arms in the air, "Well look at you, papa bear." He chuckled, "Dean Winchester does have a soft spot. Don't worry, I'll get my boys to look at this and then she won't receive bail of any kind, or I can make her life a living hell."

"Hence why they call you the trickster." I said.

He pointed at me, "Damn right." He walked away.

* * *

 **So what do you think of Chuck and Gabriel making an appearance? And what about Ruby?**

 **Please don't for get to read and review. Don't forget to read my sisfic, 'Ain't Easy in the Big Easy'**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I was not feeling like myself lately. Plus, I had writers block badly. I hope you all understand.**

 **I would like to give a special thank you to all the firefighters, paramedics, and other local heroes. Special mention to the American Red Cross.**

 **What does everyone think of Season 13? I love it so far! I just hope that there are more brother moments/hugs this season!**

 **Don't forget to read and review. Your reviews make me smile so much. I would love to hear what you have to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything or the characters from Supernatural. I only own Megan Rollins and any other original characters.**

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

"Are you certain Ruby were giving these out?" I asked Sam, holding the tiny red gel pill.

Sam nodded his head. I walked over to the toilet and flung it in, and then flushed it.

I was walking out when Sam said, "I almost took it."

I stopped and turned to him, "I'm sorry, my hearing must be getting shitty. It sounded like you said 'that you almost took it'."

Sam nodded again, and I just shook my head that he was going to take another Ruby concoction. I couldn't even think of what he would look like if he took those again.

About a year ago, Sam was upset that I went MIA while I was overseas. For four months during that time, he hung out with Ruby, a demon who would sell unprescripted drugs to high school kids. They had a fling, which still makes me sick to this day. She got him addicted to demon blood pills. One night, he was so high she took him to an isolated cell and let out one of the most dangerous son of a bitch in our line of work...Lucifer. That's what every punk ass criminal called him, his real name is unknown.

But I am grateful that he knew what he was doing this time. "It's okay, Sammy. The main thing is that you didn't."

Bobby opened his office door and said, "Boys, come in my office."

We both looked at each other, and we walked into the office to find one angry familiar face.

"Boys, this is..."

"Megan." I said, shocked. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She asked. "I'll tell you what's wrong, some reporter called my cell phone and asked me about that night. How the hell did the press get my phone number?!"

Sam patted my shoulder, and walked towards her, "That was my fault." He admitted. "Look, you saved my life, and I just thought that the people should know the city's finest."

"Well...Sam was it?...it didn't help me. Because now my boss, extended my probation because of this." She threw the newspaper at us. "I feel violated that someone was asking me all these questions about my profession. It's bad enough I have to live with every outcome of the calls my partner and I take, I will not be made a fool of by some crazy cop brothers!"

"Ms. Rollins," Bobby said, "Sam thought he was doing the right thing. You saved one of my boys' life. That's a hero, a hero that should be recognized by everyone, including that idjit boss of yours."

Sam moved closer to her and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." he said, "I'm glad I get to meet you in person." She reluctantly hugged him back. After that, I saw her face looked relaxed. "We know that journalist personally and can tell him to drop the story."

She let out a disappointed sigh, "What's done is done." she looked at both of us, "Next time, ask me first before giving out my private information."

I nodded throwing my hands up in surrender, "no problem." And I stepped forward, "how about I treat you to coffee, you know, because of all this."

She made a scoffing sound, and walked out of the office with fury. I looked back, and saw her. _She's even nice from behind,_ I thought. Then I saw Sam looking at her like I did. "She sure is pissed at you, Sammy."

Sam then gave me this bitch face expression, "Don't call me that, and I said I was sorry."

I was just about to sit down to eat the pie I got from the cafeteria when Bobby called me into his office.

"Dean," I saw him from his office, "come in my office, I forgot to mention something."

I guess my pie will have to wait, I thought to myself, taking one last look at the pie. I walked into his office, and closed the door.

"What's up?"

"I saw that your CPR certificate expired, and that means that you're gonna have to take a few classes."

"Oh come on, Bobby." I said, annoyed. "I know what to do. I saved that kid from drowning in the lake that one time."

"Yeah when you were certified you idjit." He said. "There's a class down there tonight, and you are not the only cop that will be there. Be at the rec center at 7 PM."

"I'm working on a case."

"You found out who was behind Sam's shooting?"

"Well...no, but it's,"

"You're going on hunches, boy." Bobby said. "Look, I know that taking classes like these takes away your job, but I can't have my precinct suffer a reputation like that."

He made a point there, I thought.

"Alright I'll be there." I said, rolling my eyes, and walking out to Sam.

"Looks like you are going solo for now."

"What?" Sam asked, shocked. "What happened? What did Bobby tell you?"

"Well, he said I need to go to a few CPR classes to get recertified."

"Dean, everybody needs to get that updated." He assured me, "and don't worry, dad's case is not going anywhere. I'll probably talk to Gabriel so we can put Ruby away. Maybe she might know where Lucifer is, and..."

"Stop right there." I stopped him. "I heard from the guards that he mentioned your name, and there is no way you are getting close to that subject, not while I'm away." I heard him huff, but I want to make sure he is safe. I almost lost him, and I'm not losing him again. "Once I get recertified, I'll be right back here trying to figure this out."

"Okay." He said. "So when's the first class?"

"Uh 7 PM I think."

"That's 2 hours away. Well, let's just call it a day, grab a bite, and then you head to class."

"Yeah, okay mom." I said to him, in a smartass way. I saw Sam shake his head, and I knew he liked it when I do that. Even if he doesn't want to say it.

"Jerk." He said.

"Bitch." I said right back at him.

After we got dinner, I dropped off Sam close to our bunker we inherited a while back. I turned the impala around, and headed toward the rec center. When I walked in, I saw that there were signs pointing to where the class was going to be taking place.

As I opened the door, I saw an available seat and sat down. The instructor hasn't arrived yet, so at least I know I'm not late. In the room were CPR dummies, an AED device, face masks, backboards, and other stuff that I've seen before when I was on a case and paramedics were on the scene.

A few moments later, the door opened, and I knew it was our instructor.

"Good evening, everyone." a female voice greeted us. "Welcome to the CPR certification class."

If I had an 'oh shit' moment, this would be it.

 _Oh my God_ , I feared, _it's Megan_.

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

Oh my God, _I feared_ , it's Dean. Ignore him, Megan, _I told myself_ , and just do your job.

"My name is Megan Rollins, and I'm a paramedic and volunteer firefighter for this firehouse. For some of you new to the class, CPR stands for Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. This is a basic lifesaving skill when one is properly trained. You never know when it might come in handy. You could possibly save a life; who knows, you could save the person you're sitting next to. CPR is not a joking matter, it's not a skill to pick up chicks, it's a life that could change you, the rescuer, and the person you are saving."

I heard some guys chuckling after I spoke. I did my best to ignore them, and kept teaching the class.

"Now I know that in some movies that we have seen they have shown CPR scenes, but it's not best to mimic due to inaccuracy."

I heard the same guys chuckle again. "I'm gonna ask you gentlemen to leave."

"You can't do that, lady." One said.

"I just did."

"But I need this for my resume."

"Then you are gonna have to wait until the next time by a different instructor, which won't be for weeks." I said. "Now leave, you are disrupting the people who actually want to learn."

They got up and turned to walk out. This tall, dangerous looking guy pointed at me and said, "Watch your back, bitch."

"Oh hold up." I heard a scruff voice say, flashing his badge at them. "I know I did not just hear a threat come out of your pie hole. If I see either of you near her or this firehouse again, I'll arrest you. Now get out."

My heart was racing, worried what would happen next. But I'm a paramedic, and I'm supposed to be the strong one.

"You heard him." I said, "Leave now."

And with that, they left. Dean turned to look at me. I gave him a nod of thanks and sat back down.

"Alright then everyone, let's begin."

After the class was over, I saw this Dean guy walk up to me.

"Thank you, Megan for the class." Then he said, "or should I call you Ms. Rollins?"

"Ms. Rollins?" I asked him. "What do I look like, a grade school teacher?"

He chuckled, "No you do not."

"Call me Megan." I extended my hand to him. He took it and shook it. His hands were rough, but gentle. "You did good today, Detective."

Then I heard the alarm go off, and I saw Castiel running towards me. "Megan, we have to go."

I turned back to Dean and said, "Duty calls."

I started running towards my ambulance.

"Hey." Dean said, getting my attention. I turned around and saw a concerned look on his face. "Be careful out there."

I gave him a little nod, and then I hopped into the ambulance and turned on the sirens as we drove off.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? I know it's been a while. I'm sorry if it wasn't that long of a chapter. I'm just starting to get back into the swing of things. I hope you read and review. I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas about this story.**

 **Your reviews mean a lot to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody. I have returned with another chapter. I'm so sorry this is out late, but I hope everyone's new year is starting out great.**

 **And tomorrow...SEASON 13 RESUMES! What will become of our beloved characters? I can't wait to see the new episodes, and 'Wayward Daughters'.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own anything Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke. I only own Megan Rollins and any original characters and plots.**

 **Trigger warning: mention of overdose.**

* * *

 **Megan's POV**

Castiel and I pulled up where we saw a big crowd hovering over something.

I got my bag out of the ambulance, and started shoving through the crowd.

"Alright everybody, make a whole!" I shouted. "Let us through!"

As I made my way, I saw a young man lying on the ground, unmoving, and a young woman worried out of her mind.

"Miss, what happened?" Castiel asked her.

She was trying to control herself from the hysterical crying, "I followed him outside, and I found him on the ground."

"What's his name?" I asked him, kneeling next to the man.

"His name is Tom." She answered.

"Tom, can you hear me?" I said, shaking his shoulder. I got my penlight and shined it in his eyes. His pupils were dilated, and from what I saw, I saw these cherry-colored pills next to him. "Castiel, he's unresponsive, and his pulse is rapid. Putting oxygen on him." I said, putting an oxygen mask on him.

"We'll take his BP on the way to the hospital." Cas said. We both got him on the gurney, and we wheeled him towards the bus.

I felt someone grab my shoulder, and his friend asked, "He's gonna be okay, right?"

I looked her in the eye, and responded, "We're gonna do everything we can." I couldn't help, but give her a soft smile.

As soon as we got Tom loaded into the ambulance, we rushed with sirens blaring through the town.

* * *

 **The Bunker**

 **Sam's POV**

I poured myself a cup of coffee, and made my way back to the library. I was looking at the files that Charlie sent me about dad's last case. It's still hard to believe that this demon killed our dad and tried to kill us as well. I almost lost Dean because of his serious injuries. After dad died, he was called away overseas, and then he went MIA. After they told me, I went down a bad path involving Ruby and drugs, which led to me helping let out the most psychotic boss out of prison.

I heard the loud shrill of the iron door to the bunker open, and I saw Dean come down the stair with a box of pizza in hand.

"Hey little brother." He greeted.

"Hey," I greeted him back. "How was the certification class?"

"Dude," he said, taking a slice of pizza out of the box, "the CPR instructor...it was Megan."

I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes widened, "Wait, the paramedic, Megan Rollins?"

"Yup." He said, taking a bite of pizza. "She is definitely one of Lawrence's finest."

"Huh." I was blown away by her commitment to the city. I mean after all, she did save my life. But I'll never forgive myself for giving her number to the press. I want to make this up to her.

"I told you before, Sammy." Dean said, taking another bite of pizza. "She can do CPR on me anytime."

"Dean," I groaned, "I wonder sometimes if we truly are related."

"Of course we are related." He said with a mouth full of pizza.

I rest my case, I thought.

Dean's cell rang. "Detective Winchester...when?...okay, we'll be there right away."

He hung up, and got up from his chair. "Let's go, Sam." He ordered. "We got something."

We drove to the hospital, and we saw Megan and Castiel in the ER. She was sitting in a chair with her hands covering her face.

"Megan." I said, walking up to her quickly. I sat down in the vacant chair next to her. "You okay? What happened?"

"Young male named Tom overdosed on this outside the restaurant." She showed me the pack of red pills. "This was in his hands. His girlfriend found him, and called 911. I did everything right. I had to intubate him, and on the way, he flatlined, I started chest compressions and I got a Naloxone shot, and we got him back. By the time we unloaded him, he coded. And that's when the docs took over, and that's when I called you guys."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well you were going to question me, right?" She said. "I wanted you to know I did everything right."

"Megan," I said, saddened by this strong woman could belittle herself this much. "You did everything you could. This was not your fault. You hear me?"

I gave her a side hug as I looked down at those pills.

Those pills, I thought, are the same ones that Ruby handed to me today. But she said she'd swore off dealing.

"Sam, what is it?"

I took the pills from Megan, and handed them to Dean.

He looked at them, and I saw his face harden with anger. "This bitch needs to be off the streets, and I mean now!"

We saw the doors to the trauma room open, and a nurse came out.

"Nurse." I called out, "I'm Detective Winchester, is the patient you're treating the young man that OD'd in front of the restaurant?"

"Let me get the doctor for you, Detective." She went back into the room. I looked and saw the staff pull the covers over the kid's body.

 _Shit_ , I cussed in my head. The doctor came out with his scrubs all sweaty around the collar.

"We did everything we could." He said. "I'm sorry detective."

I heard Megan let out a sob. I turned and saw her with her hands covering her mouth and leaning over. I rushed to the empty chair next to hers, and put my arm around her shoulders and squeezed it. She buried her face in my chest as she wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't help but wrap my other arm around her. I looked up at Dean, and he just had his head down, and his hands in his coat pocket.

"Detectives." a husky voice called out. It was Megan's partner, Castiel. "What are you doing here?"

"Megan called," Dean said. "and told us what happened."

Castiel turned Megan towards him to look at him. He knelt down in front of her, and said, "What happened to the boy?"

Megan looked at him, and she shook her head as her cries caused her shoulders to shake. I squeezed her shoulder tighter, thinking that she doesn't deserve to have a kid die on her watch. Before the kid's body was covered, I could tell he had a lot going for him. I mean, he did have a girlfriend. A girlfriend who cared about him enough to cry for him when she found him like that.

"Cas," Megan said, wiping the tears from her face, "I can't have Uriel talk to me again. I broke protocol with the detective, and now a young adult OD'ing? I can't handle any more from that man, I can't."

"Megan, calm yourself." He said.

"No Cas," She said, worried as anxiety rose in the tone of her voice. "He's gonna give it to me good. He doesn't want me to be here. All I've ever wanted to do was to save lives like you have."

Cas put his hands on her shoulders, and she finally broke and she gave in and allowed him to embrace her. I rubbed her back for a bit, and walked to Dean.

"She okay?" He asked me, looking at her.

"No," I answered with a sigh. "She afraid her boss is gonna chew her out for the kid's death."

"What the hell, man?" He asked, irritated.

"I know." I replied. "Bobby was right about this guy. It seems like he really wants her out of the picture. I mean, Dean, her job is to save lives of the city, and I feel like she's one of our own too."

Dean looked at me and nodded. "You're right, Sammy."

I heard a beeping sound. I turned and saw Megan reached for her pager. She did not look happy.

"It's him." She said. "I bet you any money he got word about this."

"Megan," Cas started, "You did everything right."

"Damn right you did." Dean confirmed. "Where's your boss' office?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's next door to the hospital."

"Right." Dean said, as he walked off.

I knew where he was going, and I'm not sure whether to be proud of him, or be pissed at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everybody. I'm so sorry for the delay. I had a tough time writing this chapter. And I hope that this chapter was good. I'm sorry if it's rusty.**

 **Please read and review. I'd love to hear what you all think of the new chapters.**


End file.
